What If?
by riker-lovee
Summary: Klaine and Niff what-if scenarios. Inbox me if you have a request, but I'll only do Klaine and Niff.
1. Blame it on the Alcohol, Kurt Klaine

**I will do many T-rated Klaine and Niff what-if's, though it'll be more likely Klaine, because there are no Niff moments (cry). Oh well, I'll make some up! :D Any requests for a what if? Just message me!**

What if…?

"Kurt! You should spin it!" Rachel slurred, "Spin it gooood."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine, but only because Finn and I are the only sober ones here. But, if it's a girl, or an uncomfortable guy, I won't do it."

He didn't know why, but Kurt could feel his heart beating intensely with hope that the bottle would land on Blaine. Sure enough, it did, and he swore that if his heart could beat any faster than it already had, it was.

"Okay." Blaine whispered, sobering up just a little from the shock. Of course, he was still drunk. _Very_ drunk. The one thing that Kurt wished he could change.

But, Kurt still had his chance to kiss Blaine, didn't he? And, possibly, his not-so secret crush would again become oblivious to the warbler when he was over his drunk-crazed night.

Kurt leaned in slowly, and attached his lips to the other boy. It was probably because he was so drunk, but Blaine kissed him hungrily, letting his lips move fast against Kurt's. Without asking for entrance, the warbler slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, feeling every inch of his mouth that he possibly could.

Kurt nearly moaned from the amazing feeling, but he knew he couldn't let himself get so eager over a drunken kiss. When Blaine finally pulled back, he kept his face close, the sweet and sultry stench of alcohol present on his breath.

He almost leaned in to kiss Kurt again, but he was stopped. "Blaine, you're _drunk_. If you really want to do this… if you really want to be with me, I want to _know_ you _honestly_ feel sparks."

"This is embarrassing." Kurt whispered, "I… I think we should go."

"Fine by me." Blaine retorted.

Kurt let his motherly instinct take the best of him, saying, "You should probably stay with me. You're… too drunk."

And, without saying even a word of goodbye's to anyone else, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the arm, got their coats, and dragged the drunken boy to his car.

"Get in the back." he commanded, opening the door for the other boy, then going to the driver's seat.

Blaine whined, but did as he was told. The entire drive to Kurt's house was silent.

"Where's your Dad?" Blaine asked, and Kurt was starting finding a hint of seriousness in his voice. He was beginning to sober up. Still, Kurt decided he would help to fully sober him up in any way he could. To pretend nothing ever happened.

"He stays at the shop on Saturdays until, like, midnight. I'm not sure why. He's such a grease monkey sometimes." Kurt replied with a sigh. He knew he couldn't and didn't want to change his Dad, but he wished Burt were less of a mechanics freak.

"Oh." was all Blaine murmured, then randomly added, "I'm tired."

"No, no, no, mister." Kurt scolded, "You need a cold shower. I don't want you sleeping drunk in my bed. You might… _try something_."

He walked to the kitchen, Blaine haphazardly trailing behind. Kurt poured, then handed Blaine a glass of water, which he accepted and gulped down.

"Okay, shower." Kurt whispered, almost blushing, realizing the difficulty he would face trying to get the warbler into a shower. Blaine nodded clumsily.

Blaine followed Kurt to his bathroom, again being handed something. A towel. Kurt turned the water on, in between hot and cold, because he was worried Blaine would freeze. "_Please_ tell me you can change by yourself."

The other boy nodded, starting to strip down his shirt. Kurt silently admired his toned upper body, blushing furiously. Once Blaine started unbuttoning his pants, Kurt snapped back to reality.

A squeak left his lips before he slammed the bathroom door closed, leaning against the other side and trying to regain his breath. What was he _doing_? He couldn't watch Blaine _undress_.

After Kurt heard the sound of the curtains closing, he quietly crept in, grabbed Blaine's clothes, and rushed out of the room. Again, having such a motherly instinct, Kurt took the unclean clothes to the laundry room, and tossed them in the washing machine.

When he was back in his room, Kurt did his face-cleaning regimen, like he did any typical evening. Nevertheless, he knew tonight wasn't just some Saturday night. He had… a _boy_ in his bathroom, who would soon be sleeping in his bed with him.

Kurt shook his head. It was only because Blaine was drunk, that he was doing this. _No_ _shenanigans will be pulled._ he thought, just before he heard the bathroom door open.

Kurt braced himself, but Blaine had the towel wrapped snug around his hips. Thank God. Kurt fumbled through his dresser for a pair of pajama pants. "Uh, y-you can use these. Your clothes are in the washing machine."

"Thanks." Blaine mumbled, accepting the pajamas and making no eye contact with Kurt. He undoubtedly felt just as awkward.

Kurt turned his head away, and squeezed his eyes shut, until Blaine told him it was safe to turn around.

"Are you any better?" he whispered.

Blaine nodded. "I… I think so. I'm not quite as dizzy or anything, if that's what you mean. I can think straight, too."

"Good." Kurt mumbled, "I mean… okay."

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, his voice gentle and soft.

"Yeah, it's just… it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Do you… remember what happened before we left?"

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, until they were only a foot away from each other, "Yes."

"The whole thing is just bothering me, that's all. It was an awkward, and uncomfortable situation. And, then… what I said to you. Oh _gosh_ what I said to you was so… wrong. I mean, we're just friends, I get that. Why on _earth_ would I think any different just because you were-"

Kurt's rambling was interrupted by Blaine's lips connecting with his. The kiss was soft and by far more elegant than the sloppy one from earlier. Blaine ran the tip of his tongue across Kurt's lower lip, and Kurt granted him further access, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

When they finally pulled away, both too desperate for air, Blaine smiled. "There were sparks." he breathed.

Kurt nodded, still in complete shock. Blaine grabbed one of his hands and put it over his chest, despite the fact that he was most definitely, _still_ shirtless.

He brought his face close to Kurt's, making him blush, and whispered, "Can you feel my heart beat?"

"Yes." he whispered back, leaning his face just a tad closer to again close the gap. He loved the feeling of their lips connected. It was so _right_, despite what he had said before, and their lips fit perfectly with each other's. Blaine hummed into his mouth, and grabbed him by the hips.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said when they pulled back again, "And I have ever since I met you."

"M-me too." Kurt muttered stupidly, nearly crying when he pulled Blaine into him for a gentle hug.

_Scratch that, _hethought, _I would rather remember this day forever, than try to forget it._

**Hope you liked it! Please review! :3**_  
_


	2. Faith Instead of Courage Niff

**So, I finally came around to adding this one for wellhithere. Thanks for the review, by the way! :) I've been busy, so I'm sorry I haven't posted it. I decided to pick the one with Pav being given to Nick and Jeff. Hope you like it!**

"It has been decided!" Wes announced, banging down on his obnoxious gavel, "The new class pet, Pavarotti, will stay with warbler Nick and warbler Jeff."

Jeff and Nick exchanged nervous glances. Jeff was a little more excited than nervous, because he had a soft spot for animals, but Nick was extremely worried.

"Don't worry." Jeff said, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "I'll take care of him, Nicky."

Nick smiled softly at Jeff, as Wes handed the blonde the birdcage. As they walked up to their dorm, Nick watched Jeff stare at the little yellow canary. He seemed so… _intent_.

"Okay, Pav," Jeff said sweetly, "you'll be staying here from now on, okay?"

The bird starting chirping. Nick thought it was because of what Jeff had said, but he realized it was because he had whistled to it. His soft whistling voice was serene and relaxing.

The next day, the two sat alone in the Warbler Court room, waiting for the meeting to start. They were often an hour early to the meeting, just so they could sit alone and talk.

"Hey, Jeffy. You're good at whistling. Can you… can you sing?" Nick whispered.

"Well, I _am_ a warbler, aren't I? And, you're right. In the almost dozen years that I've known you, you've only heard me when you were next to me as a background." Jeff admitted.

"Okay then, sing the solo for this week's song." Nick said. Jeff looked shocked. "Oh, just to me, Jeffy! Right now. I'll sing the background for you."

"Well, okay." Jeff replied, blushing, and standing up to dance.

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Nick was doo-whopping along to the background of the song, but he was too focused on Jeff's voice. It was like an angel was singing to him, and his dancing was great.

Before you met me, I was all right

But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

As Jeff danced, he began pointing at Nick or lifting him up to join him in certain places. He lifted his hands to the sky, dancing freely to the world with Nick by his side.

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

As Jeff sang the last verse, he pulled Nick down to sit on the couch again, and then rested Nick's hands gently on his own thighs. When both came to the realization of what was happening, they were already dangerously close.

Jeff brought one hand to the brunette's cheek, and closed the gap between them with a kiss. It was a meek, open-mouthed kiss that made Jeff's heart go crazy.

Jeff had known a long time of his forbidden feeling for Nick. But, he abandoned the thought every time it came to mind. He knew it would ruin their friendship if something were to go wrong.

And, right then, kissing Nick so passionately (who was _actually_ kissing him back, by the way), he didn't care. Until they pulled away was when his brain caught up with his quickly beating heart.

That was why Jeff stood up, and ran out the door. The emotionally confused warbler sped though the dorm halls, tears stinging in his eyes. He almost made it to his room, but he crashed into the lead vocalist, Blaine.

"Oh, sorry." Jeff gasped, looking down to hide his tear-stained cheeks.

Blaine didn't fall for it, "What happened, Jeff? Was it Nick?"

Jeff nodded, "I… I kissed him. I couldn't help it."

"Oh man." the other boy whispered, pulling Jeff into a tight hug, who sunk into his chest, "You're running, now, aren't you?"

Jeff again moved his head up and down, mumbling stupidly into Blaine's blazer, "He wanted to hear me sing, so we were singing. And then, at the end, we were so close. The close moment was intensifying, and I just… I just."

"Kissed and ran. Sp-speaking of running, look whose catching up."

The blonde realized he meant Nick, and tried to get out of Blaine's grasp. However, Blaine did the opposite of letting go. He pushed him smack into Nick.

The lead vocalist watched as the pair shared an awkward silence. Frequently, they would sneak a glance at each other's faces.

Jeff hid his eyes over his bangs, and Nick spoke up, "I love it when you get shy, and cover your bangs over your face. It's… really cute."

Nick tried to give him a smile, but Jeff intervened, "You're only doing this to pity me, Nicky. If you do this to me, it will ruin our friendship."

"Have faith in me, Jeff." Nick said, bringing Jeff's face up to meet his, "Have faith in _us_."

"There is no us. That was a mistake." Jeff started to debate at first, but his voice softened to a whisper, "I've loved you for a long time..."

"I'll admit, I never thought of you like that. But, when I heard you sing. When I saw you dance and look at me with those eyes, I was lost in them. Drowned in a sea of you."

"You're so cheesy." Jeff said softly, giving him a slightly crooked smile.

"So, what do you say? If we have faith in each other, and never be too quick at things, can we… be together?"

Jeff pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. Even though it was so quick and gentle, it was electrifying. And, there were sparks. Both of them felt it.

"I would love that, Nicky."


	3. The Chicken Pox and Disney Movies Niff

**This is a request by theAkuRokuFaNaTiC. Sorry it's so short or if it's too "inappropriate". I kept it T-rated as best as I could, though. The ending has been cracking me up, so I hope you love it when you get there! XD**

Jeff immediately picked up his phone, "Finally! I've been so worried! How are you feeling, Nicky?"

"I don't know. Just a little sick, Jeff. Don't worry." Nick assured him.

"Okay, well I'm on my way to our dorm."

"Okay. See you soon, Jeffy."

Several minutes later, Jeff was pulling out the key to open the door to his dorm room. He came inside, walking over to Nick.

"Hey, babe. I brought you some soup." Jeff smiled, walking over to Nick.

"Aren't you sweet? Thank you. Don't get too close. I don't want to get you sick."

"I've had the chicken pox, before." Jeff said, leaning closer to his face, "So, I can still give you a hello kiss."

Nick smiled just before Jeff pressed a peck to his lips. "I just worry, you know?"

Jeff nodded, and laid down next to Nick, holding the bowl of soup and a spoon in his hands. He took a spoonful of soup, blew on it, then put it over Nick's mouth. "Open wide."

"Gosh, you spoil me." Nick said, rolling his eyes, but opening his mouth.

After Jeff spoon-fed Nick the soup, he put a hand over his forehead. "Wow, you're really hot."

"Wh-what? You mean my temperature?" Nick's face flushed.

"No." he whispered, leaning closer to Nick and pressing kisses along his jaw, "You're sexy."

"J-Jeff! Please not right now, while I'm sick!" Nick stuttered.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Jeff stood up to get a washcloth from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, his tone curious.

"I was serious, too. You're foreheads kind of warm."

"Oh." Nick laid his head back down on the pillow, and allowed Jeff to press the washcloth over his forehead.

Jeff went back to the other side of the bed, and snuggled into his boyfriend. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Nick laughed, "Knowing you, that sounds like code for make out."

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed, "That is… for-the-most-part a lie!"

"So what movie are we putting in the background?" Nick smiled jokingly.

Jeff nudged him in the arm. "I'm serious. Let's watch Beauty and the Beast! Do you have that one?"

Nick nodded, blushing. Jeff raised an eyebrow. "You really do?"

"Blaine gave it to me for Christmas. Him and his Disney movies."

"You've seen it though, right?" Jeff said, getting up to find the movie in the shelf under his TV.

There was silence. Jeff's eyes widened in shock when he realized Nick really hadn't seen it before.

"You _have_ to watch it, now! No making out!"

"So you _were_ anticipating a make-out session."

Jeff was the one to blush this time, but went back to putting the disc in the DVD player.

"What's this movie about, anyways?" Nick asked.

"Well, the obvious. There's beauty. And there's a beast. But, it's really sweet and romantic, because she falls for him without knowing he's secretly a prince."

"So, is he a beast or a prince? I'm confused."

"He's a _prince_, Nicky. He's only a monster because it's a spell. He has to genuinely fall in love for it to break."

When the beast finally appeared in the movie, Nick spoke up. "So, am I supposed to be jealous of this guy? Because, I am rather intimidated by his dashing good looks."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "No, Nicky. I already said he becomes a prince in the end. _That's _when you should be jealous."

Nick laughed, "So, a Disney guy is cuter than me in your eyes?"

"No. But, you can't be a prince with chicken pox. Maybe you can be him as the beast?"

"Thanks."

Jeff laughed, "Sorry. But, it's okay, because I'm Belle. You're _my_ beast."

They looked into each others eyes for a while, losing all focus in the movie. They moved closer and closer until their lips were connected, and Jeff was laying overtop of his boyfriend on the bed.

Jeff tilted his head down, deepening the kiss, and opening his mouth wider to grant Nick's tongue access. Nick happily accepted, letting their tongue's dance together in a battle for dominance.

Jeff gasped every time Nick took the dominant roll, and he moved his hands up to tangle them in the brunette's hair. A while later, they stopped, looking up to see credits rolling down the TV screen.

"I _told_ you this movie would end out being background noises." Nick stated seriously.

"Nicky!" Jeff complained, "You shouldn't have let me do that! I wanted you to know the story of Beauty and the Beast."

"I know _my_ story of Beauty and the Beast. My beautiful Belle is my princess. Except, Belle is really a boy, so he's a prince. And he has _blonde_ hair, and…"

Jeff cut Nick off with a quick kiss.

Nick smiled at him. "I don't know if _they_ got a happy ending, but I know _I_ sure did.

Jeff smiled back, then decided it was a good time to admit his falsehood to Nick. "I lied. I've never had chicken pox. And, I probably have a 99% chance of getting them, but I don't really care right now."


	4. An Official Warblers Truth or Dare Niff

**There you are, Noa Nee. I wrote your request! :D I loved the game idea you had, and I knew I couldn't pick Spin-The-Bottle, so I thought I'd choose Truth or Dare. I hope you like it! It is super fluffy and I tried to make it comical. Teehee! :)**

A Warblers game of Truth or Dare. This could get interesting. Of course, Nick was more worried than anyone else. This could easily expose him to a question about crushes. And Nick had a crazy crush on Jeff, his best friend.

"Okay, Wes! Truth or Dare?" David asked.

"Hmm… Dare!" Wes decided.

"I dare you to… kiss your gavel." David said.

Wes gave him a funny look. "Excuse me?"

"Yep. Kiss your gavel. But let me take a picture, first!" David laughed.

"Whatever. Okay." Wes walked over to his gavel, and pressed his lips to it for a second. He heard a phone click, and there was a flash of light. David.

Wes rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that David would likely text the picture to every warbler and even post it on Facebook. Well, not _completely _ignoring it, but trying.

"Truth or Dare, Blaine?" he asked the curly-haired warbler beside him.

Blaine smirked, "Dare."

"I dare you to lick Kurt's ear. _Seductively_."

"Seriously?"

"Am I ever _not_ serious?"

Kurt looked at them, "Do I get to object?"

David shook his head, clearly amused by this. "Hey, hey, hey. _You_ chose dare."

"Yeah. You should know better than to choose dare with Wes, Blaine." Thad added.

"Okay, okay. But _no pictures_!" Blaine exclaimed, irritated with Wes.

"Fine. I promise. No pictures. That would clearly be more blackmail than me kissing a gavel, so I'll agree to that." Wes replied.

Blaine brought his face up to Kurt's ear, and ran his tongue along the shell of it. He then brought his tongue back around to run it teasingly along his earlobe.

"Hey! Hey! Keep it PG!" Jeff stuttered, blushing from the heated moment the couple was sharing.

Blaine pulled back. "I know. I know."

"Nick." he said to the brunette warbler who had his head hanging down

"Yes?" Nick asked, clearly not focused on the game. Well, on the game, yes, but more on not getting asked a question related to Jeff. He probably hadn't even seen the embarrassing dare moments before.

"Truth or Dare, dummy." Blaine said.

The mother of all questions. Nick, being a chicken, said, "Truth."

"Okay. That one's tough." the curly-haired warbler muttered.

He decided to watch Nick's eyes. He kept nervously glancing at Jeff, which gave Blaine an idea.

"Well, I know your bi, and I know you like someone from the warblers. So… who is the lucky fellow?"

"Wh-what?" Nick blushed, "Pass."

"You can't pass." Thad rolled his eyes at the defensive brunette.

Flint looked over at Thad. "Well, it's obvious he doesn't want to tell."

"Right, right." he replied, "But he _has _to. No chickening out."

"Can I change to dare?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Okay." Blaine said, "I dare you to kiss the one you like. I can tell by your eyes that he's someone in this room."

Nick turned to Jeff, who smiled reassuringly. He had no idea. Well, he couldn't kiss Jeff, or his secret would be ruined. He _could_, however, kiss someone else on the cheek and explain it to him. It'd have to be somebody he trusted, though.

So, without a second thought, Nick turned to Blaine and rapidly placed a kiss on his cheek. Kurt looked livid with him, but he had to do it.

"Um, Blaine. Truth or Dare?" he asked, rushing the words from his mouth as fast as he could. He knew Blaine wasn't one to shy away from dares, and that he would most likely choose it again despite what had just happened.

"Dare, I guess?" Blaine asked, still dazed from the kiss.

"I dare you to follow me." Nick said, standing up from the circle, and pulling Blaine with him.

Before walking away, he turned to Kurt, whispering, "Don't worry. I won't steal your boyfriend."

The two were out of the door the second after Nick turned to Kurt. The room grew silent.

"What the hell just happened?" Wes asked.

Back outside of the warbler's practicing room, Blaine was trying to keep his distance from Nick, who had just pulled him into the hall.

"Relax, Blaine. I _don't_ like you like that." Nick said.

"Okay." Blaine eased up a little. "So, why did you kiss my cheek?"

"I, um, I like someone else, but I couldn't let them know…" Nick said softly.

"You're going to have to deal with Kurt, later."

"I'm sure I can take care of it."

"So, who is it that you like, then?" Blaine asked, still curious.

"Um, Jeff…" Nick said, as quietly as he could.

"Then, why don't you go do your dare _truthfully_?"

"Of course not!" Nick gasped, "That would ruin everything!"

"Listen. You have a more likely chance with your crush than most bi kids, because Jeff is also bi, and he's your best friend. So, why don't you go for it? And, if he doesn't like you, it's okay. He would still be your friend." Blaine reassured him.

"Okay, I shouldn't tell you this, but here's why I won't kiss him. If Jeff doesn't like me back, I'd be carelessly stealing his first kiss. Neither of us have ever had a first kiss before!"

"Oh." was all Blaine said, realizing Nick's uncertainty.

Nick gave the floor his full attention, refusing to look up at Blaine. The curly-haired warbler noticed he was almost crying.

"Hey! What's the matter?" Blaine grabbed his shoulders.

"I _love_ him, Blaine. I really do. I just… I don't want to mess this up." Nick sobbed, "This is my only chance…"

Blaine grabbed Nick's face, and wiped his tears away with his pajama sleeve. "You're right. This _is_ your only chance. But, you won't mess it up."

"Now, fix yourself up, and go kiss that blondie!"

Nick reentered the room with Blaine trailing behind. Blaine quickly moved over to Kurt.

"What happened out there?" Kurt hissed jealously.

"Nothing. Its fine, babe. Just watch." Blaine responded calmly, keeping his eyes on Nick the whole time.

Nick stood before Jeff, actually towering over him for once because the blonde was sitting. Jeff just watched him, following his eyes as the brunette kneeled down.

Then, Nick grabbed Jeff's face and kissed him. Not quite chaste, but not a deeper kiss either. It was just something simple, because neither he nor Jeff knew what they were doing.

Nick sighed into the kiss when he realized Jeff wasn't pulling away from him. He was glad Blaine was there. In fact, he didn't really care that a majority of warblers were watching him kiss the boy he loved. It actually comforted him to know they were there supporting him.

"Jeffy." Nick whispered over his lips, "I love you."

When Jeff opened his eyes, the brunette realized they were rimmed with tears. "You really do? That's so much easier for me."

Nick raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, silly. I love you, too." the blonde pulled him into another kiss, ignoring everyone around them, and letting himself blissfully fade into the other boys lips.

**By the way, I apologize to the other people who gave me requests, because I find as I read the stories over, they are only a small fraction related to the storyline that was requested.**


	5. Mr Soloist Niff

**Okay, wellhithere (not sure if it's a permanent fanfic account, but I hope he/she can find my story) sent me three requests, and this is a second out of the third. DeamousandKlaineOTP requested a baking!story of Niff. I think it's baking. Basically put, it's "What if someone lets Nick and Jeff use the kitchen?", and I know how that'll go. ;) So, sneak peek.**

Nick, Jeff, and Kurt looked nervously at the curly-haired boy once he returned from the council room.

"Nick and Kurt. You guys are moving on." Blaine said, biting his lower lip. He was happy for Kurt, but he felt bad for Jeff, who had auditioned six times for a solo. Plus, he knew how close Nick and Jeff were, and they didn't even get to go through it together.

The blonde warbler frowned, but tried to keep himself from getting too disappointed. The other two walked awkwardly to the council room, but Blaine stayed behind. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I know how hard you've worked for this."

Jeff gave Blaine a forced half-smile. "It's okay."

After the entire day was over, Nick and Jeff headed to their dorm room. The brunette frowned. "Are you okay? You're pretty quiet."

The blonde shook it off. "I'm fine. How was the rest of the audition?"

"Nothing to write home about." Nick smiled sadly at his roommate. "I think Kurt's going to end out getting the solo, but it's okay."

"I don't think it's okay." Jeff sighed, "I mean, Kurt's awesome. I'm not ragging on him. But, it seems a little unfair that we don't get much of a chance even though we've gone through a lot of auditions, and he's just recently transferred here."

Nick's head lowered. "It's all about the person's voice, I guess. And the work they put into it. Which is why I don't understand why you didn't get to move on."

The blonde looked sympathetic. "No, no. You're voice is amazing, Nicky."

He chuckled lightly. "No offense to Blaine, but your voice blows his away."

"Really?" Nick dragged his head up to meet Jeff's eyes. "Because, I think your voice is even more amazing."

Jeff blushed, eyes widened in shock. But, he didn't dare look away from those beautiful brown eyes. He could just lean in, and kiss all of Nick's troubled away. But, that wouldn't be right; it would only give him more problems to deal with.

So, he hugged him. "Thank you. I believe in you, three."

After he pulled back from the hug, Nick grabbed his wrist. "Wait."

They stayed in that position for a while, the brunette trying to convince himself to move just a few centimeters closer and close the gap between their lips. They were even closer than before, their noses almost touching. "What is it, Nicky?"

Nick could feel the blonde's warm breath on his face, making him shudder. He dropped his wrist and moved his head back, leaving a large distance between them. "Um… I forgot." he lied, "Let's go."

Without so much as a word exchanged between the two, they went to their beds and slept. Well, they both pretended to be asleep, but neither could stop their thoughts from swimming through their heads.

_Was he going to kiss me?_ Jeff wondered. _Of course not, you idiot. He doesn't like you!_

_ You idiot! _Nick scolded himself. _How could you almost kiss him? He doesn't like you!_

It was sad that neither boy knew that they both felt exactly the same, and that the nervousness deep in the pits of their stomachs was pointless.

* * *

"What's up with you, Jeff?" Trent asked the blonde-haired warbler next to him.

"Nothing. What do you mean?" Jeff snapped back harshly.

Trent held his hands up. "Sorry, man. Just asking. You and Nick _always_ sit next to each other at lunch, but now you're on the other end of the table."

"Can't I change things up a bit?" the blonde questioned, irritated. He was only being so bitchy because of everything going on in his head.

Honestly, that wasn't why he wasn't sitting with Nick. After what had happened the day before, Jeff had no idea what to say to his best friend. He occasionally found himself sneaking glances at the brunette. Sometimes, he'd find, that Nick had already had that idea.

"Whatever man. If you're gonna be an ass, forget it."

"Sorry… I just have a headache." It wasn't a lie. His head was literally pounding from overuse and thinking.

* * *

Finally, after an annoying period of Calculus, Jeff decided to confront Nick about the almost-kiss before warbler practice. It was clearly an accident. The brunette would never do that on purpose.

"Why?" he asked. Nothing descriptive. Just the subtle question, knowing Nick would understand.

"I didn't mean to do it." the brunette muttered.

"That doesn't give me a thorough answer! What were you trying to do? Screw with my brain? Because, you succeeded!" Jeff was starting to yell.

Nick took a moment to think of a response. "You wouldn't understand. Why would it screw with you, anyways?"

"Tell me, and I'll tell you." the blonde replied, his voice softening. His face was now crimson red. Was he seriously going to say it?

"I love you!" they both said in unison.

"No…" Jeff whispered, "You're lying. How could you love me?"

The shorter boy shook his head. "How could _you_ love _me_."

"I guess we're both underestimating ourselves, then…" Jeff whispered.

"I told you, Jeffy, you are so amazing and talented. You are the nicest and funniest person I've ever met. And, you're beautiful, and sexy, and…" Nick blushed, "I'm rambling now."

The blonde chuckled, "If I was good with words, I would say something really cheesy and romantic. But, I'm just going to say the feelings mutual."

"I believe in myself now, Six. Because of you. And, I hope you believe in yourself, now, too."

"I think I'm starting to…"

"And, that's why I'm going to withdraw from the audition, and let Kurt win, even though he's probably going to, regardless."

"But, why, Nicky?" Jeff frowned, "You could still win!"

"We don't need a stupid solo to prove how good we sound." Nick snorted.

"You're right." the blonde whispered, leaning slightly down and inching closer to the shorter boy. "Because girl, you're amazing just the way you are."

Nick laughed. "Stop singing cheesy pop songs and kiss me, you big doofus."

And, with that, Jeff pressed his lips to Nick's. The brunette sighed into the kiss. He had waited for and imagined this moment for so long, and now, it was real.

It was a feeling of pure bliss for both boys. Jeff took a handful of Nick's dark brown locks between his fingers, and kissed with more passion. He wasn't good with romantic moments, but he wanted to make sure this was the best kiss both of them ever had.

"I love you, Bruno Mars." Nick whispered with a light chuckle.

"I love you, too, Nicky." Jeff replied, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

They kissed again, getting in as much time as they could before the rest of the warblers came for practice and found them together. Nick and Jeff knew that if they had never met each other, they would have never believed in themselves like they did now.

**Yay! This chapter was actually more relevant to the request I was given! Haha. I currently need requests though. I feel like this is becoming a drabble of Niff one-shots (and a few Klaine). Not that that is ever a bad thing! ;) But, I digress.**


End file.
